Lobos,Vampiros y Hechiceros
by sora843
Summary: amu le pide un deseo a una estrella hechicera,ese deseo cambia su vida,y se mudan a un campo donde conoce a esos fenomenos
1. El muñeco

**Esta es mi primera historia espero que les guste y perdón por los errores….**

**(Shugo chara no me pertenece**)

**EL Muñeco**

La noche era oscura y yo pasea sola por las calles, no había nadie por ahí, estaba solo yo y el sonido del desierto, creía que la vida era solo para el fracaso, porque nada era real, solo quería un poco de aventura. Un día cuando era pequeña escuche una historia de una niña que le pedía deseos a una estrella y se hiso realidad nunca lo intente hasta un día.

"Quiero una aventura ya no me gusta más mi vida aburrida quiero dejar de ser un fracaso"-dijo amu en el balcón de su casa

No sabía lo que estaba haciendo ni las consecuencias. Pero no pasó nada hasta el siguiente día.

Amu!-grito la mama de amu

¿Qué quieres?-pregunto amu

Quiero saber si empacaste?-pregunto la mama de amu

Empacar?-dijo amu

Mire por la ventana y vi un camión que se llevaba nuestras cosas.

Amu te dije ayer en la noche que nos mudaríamos-dijo la mama de amu

Mama no me acuerdo de nada de ayer estas segura de que me lo dijiste?-dijo amu

Claro hija como olvidarlo si te pusiste muy triste-dijo la mama de amu

ummmm..-murmuro amu

Empecé a empacar y a pensar que sucedió ayer cuando llegue a mi casa y no recordaba nada

Papa nos vamos muy lejos?-dijo amu

Amu te dijimos solo que nos íbamos a cambiar de ciudad-dijo papa

Lo que pasa es que no recuerdo-dijo amu

Será porque estabas llorando-dijo el papa de amu

Llore?-dijo amu

si-dijo papa

E**n la nueva ciudad...**

Mama, papa esta no es una ciudad-dijo amu

Pues muy pronto lo será-dijo mama

y un consejo: aléjate del bosque-dijo papa

ok-dijo amu

papa y en donde viviremos ?-dijo amu

en una acabaña-dijo mama

en una cabaña?-dijo amu

si-dijo mama

**Papa y mama me enseñaron todo el campo y mi nueva escuela estoy muy nerviosa.**

EN MI NUEVA ESCUELA….

Niños conozcan a una nueva alumna hinamori amu –dijo el profesor

Hola!-dije

Hola! Amu-alumnos

-me senté y nadie me dejaba de mirar, delante de mi había una chica gótica(utau). Y me tiro un papel diciendo:

Cuidado con el chico que está a tu derecha (tadase)- utau

Porque?-respondí yo

Solo confía en lo que te digo-utau

No confió en nadie, no conozco a nadie-dije

Este campo es muy raro así que cuando lo veas no vayas a decirme que tenía razón-dijo utau

Ver qué?-pregunte yo

Ya lo veras amu-dijo utau cerrando un ojo

Pedí permiso para ir al baño cuando entre estaban las luces apagadas y no había nadie, la puerta se cerró, grite: hahhahhahha!, nadie me escucho, prendí la luz y se volvió a apagar, mire al espejo y vi un muñeco diabólico era negro era como un títere y su cabeza daba vueltas, sus ojos eran botones (empecé a llorar) y se abrieron las llaves del lavamanos y salía sangre. El muñeco solo decía muhahahha! Con voz chillona y se iba acercando más a mí con un cuchillo yo gritaba ¡ayúdenme!.Pero tocan la puerta el muñeco desparece y se prende la luz, miro por el lava manos y no hay ni una gota de sangre.

**Espero su reviews y díganme si no les gusto para eliminarla **


	2. Tu hechicera?

**Espero que le gustara el primer capítulo, perdón por lo errores**

**(Shugo chara no me pertenece)**

**Tu hechicera?**

Hola tu debes ser amu-dijo la peli amarilla

Hola quien eres tu?-pregunte

Me llamo rima-dijo

Lindo nombre-dije

Porque estas llorando-dijo rima

Me sudan los ojos-dijo amu

Y porque te encerraste si hay tres baños hay dentro?-pregunto rima

No fue nada-respondí

Ten cuidado mejor que no salgas sola podrías ser atacada-dijo rima

Atacada?-pregunte

Si ya han muerto 2 estudiantes en esta escuela y mueren sin dejar rastros de como murieron, dicen que es un virus pero yo no creo eso-dijo rima

Y porque no crees eso?-dije

Necesito hablar contigo donde hablamos?-dijo rima

Después de clases en mi casa-dijo amu

Bueno allá te veré –dijo rima mientras volteaba

Hey y la dirección? Tengo que dártela-dije

No te preocupes ya me la sé-dijo rima guiñando el ojo

* * *

** pensamiento de amu:** Wuauuu que raros son en esta escuela, hoy le diré a mama que me saque de esta rara escuela, además que todos guiñan los ojos, hoy empezare a rezar (estoy asustada)

* * *

**EN MI CASA…..**

No le hagas nada a mi hija-dijo mama

Vengo en son de paz, cuando hablamos? Tengo que contarle muchas cosas-dijo rima

Y la hechicera como esta?-pregunto mama

Ella murió-dijo rima

-MAMA! Con quien hablas-grito amu desde su habitación

Con tu amiga que ya llego!-grito la mama

Dile que suba!-grito amu

Sube-dijo la mama de amu a rima

Hola amu-dijo rima

Hola como encontraste mi casa?-pregunte

Porque, porque vivo a unas calles de aquí y te vi cuando llegaste-dijo rima

Bueno amu dime que sucedió hoy en el baño de las mujeres de la escuela-pregunto rima

Bueno estaba pensando en muchas cosas y llegue a la conclusión que tu sabes de lo que estaba pasando allí asi que porque me preguntas todas esas palabras que me dijiste te podrían atacar, No creo que sea un virus, ya se tu dirección y casualidad que tocaste la puerta y yo gritaba y no puede ser que no escuchabas y además no sé cómo saliste del aula porque solo dejan salir uno por uno-dijo amu

Está bien yo sé lo que estaba pasando hay, yo soy algo más a igual que tu este campo es raro, nunca hay que acercarse a los bosques lo se eso es un misterio, nadie te escuchaba porque estabas como en un sueño y cuando toque te despertaste-dijo rima

Yo estaba despierta! Y debe de haber una razón para todo esto-reclamo amu

Si la hay y es que soy hechicera-dijo rima

Jajaja deja las bromitas eso no existe, rima dime la verdad pero no me digas mentiras se sincera-dijo amu riéndose

Amu es verdad mira lindo moñito que aparezca ya ,en la cabeza de amu estará-dijo rima y puff apareció el moño en la cabeza de amu

Como hiciste eso, ha no me engañas debe ser un truco de magia porque imposible es-dijo amu sorprendida

Amu también hay lobos y vampiros por erso es malo el bosque,de noche no salgas-dijo rima

Esto debe ser un programa de engaño, donde están las cámaras?-dijo amu todavía tratando de no creérselo

Si quieres te busco a un lobo para que veas-dijo rima

No noooo con eso es suficiente y con la barita que está en tu bolsillo más-dijo amu

No me temas yo no te hare nada soy indefensa-dijo rima

Y que haces aquí bruja?-pregunte nerviosa

Revelando mi secreto, si así te vas a poner cuando conozcas a un vampiro o lobo es mejor que no salgas de tu casa-dijo rima

Rima no confió en nadie ni sé que eres tú buena o mala así que te puedes ir y déjame sola para pensarlo-dije

Esta bien pero soy buena y un dia comfiaras en mi ya veras-dijo rima yéndose

_pero la luz vuelve a pestañar, la ventana se abre, agarro mi teléfono y alumbro, vuelve el muñeco, esta vez es otro, esta vestido de rojo y sus ojos eran botones pero le faltaba uno se derramaba sangre de su ojo faltante y este cantaba una canción de terror, yo rezando y le dije: déjame tranquila!, el muñeco me miro cada vez mas sangre de su ojo, rima se dio cuenta y trataba de hacer hechizos para abrir la puerta ,el mira mi teléfono y apaga la luz, no veía nada y una voz muy conocidas dijo: **"todavía no es la hora de morir"**

Se abre la puerta y esta rima hay

Rimaaaa!.grita amu

Amu que te hicieron?-dijo rima

Solo una pequeña herida y me dijo que todavía no era la hora de morir-dijo amu

Que paso amu!-grita la mama de amu que viene corriendo por las escaleras

Rima vete después te echaran la culpa a ti de esta herida-dijo amu

Ok-dijo rima

Que te hiso rima amu?dime? y esa herida?-dijo mama preocupada

No mama rima no me hisoo nada, solo que había una hojilla por hay y me corte-dijo amu

Bueno amu vamos a curarte-dijo mama

**Bueno díganme si no les gusto, espero por sus reviews Perdón si está muy corto pero eso es todo lo que puedo escribir en mis tiempos libres. :D**


	3. Quienes son ustedes?

**Por favor préstenle mucha atención a los capítulos van a ser un poco confusos pero si leen bien entenderán mejor.**

**(Shugo chara no me pertenece)**

**Espero que les guste! perdón por los errores**

**Quienes son ustedes?**

Rima y mama de amu

Yo se señora que amu fue vampira y loba, pero en aquellos tiempos la hechicera más fuerte del mundo (mi ex maestra de brujería), le quito esas habilidades, porque ustedes lo pidieron. No fue muy fácil, solo ella sabía cómo hacer eso, usted era vampira y su esposo lobo, eso que le hiso la hechicera a amu estará por cambiarse ella volverá como antes porque no hay nada que hacer para que una vampira sea humana de nuevo, en 2 semana amu se convertirá en vampi y en loba, y el consejo de vampiros podría responder de una forma muy inesperada-dijo rima

Si todo eso es verdad, ocultamos a amu para que nadie se diera cuenta de lo que está pasando, me di cuenta que estaba embarazada de su padres a los 4 meses, fuimos a ver la hechicera y ella dijo que tenía un remedio no los dio y puff humanos-dijo la mama de amu

Pero amu no es solo vampira y loba, ella también es hechicera, y esos poderes se ocultaron con el hechizo de la hechicera-dijo rima

Eso no puede ser posible-dijo la mama de amu

Claro que si, cuando ustedes pusieron la mano en el cable de la esfera mágica, la hechicera puso la suya en la esfera, cuando termino de decir el hechizo ella se sintió muy mareada y vio que poderosa era amu y le absorbió sus poderes pero permanecieron inmóviles, amu tenia la mitad de sus poderes, por eso ella quito la mano y no termino la carga antes que se los absorbiera por completo -dijo rima

Wuauu y no hay forma de que tu la ayudes, o no se hazle un hechizo para que se vuelva humana-dijo mama

Nadie sabe qué fue lo que hiso ella con amu, es imposible-dijo rima

Y una pregunta. ¿Cómo usted y su esposo se volvieron humanos, porque cuando fueron a visitar a la hechicera no eran monstros?

Eso te lo responderé después todavía no es el momento indicado-dijo la mama de amu

Ok y cuando le decimos a amu la verdad?-pregunto rima

Cuando le presentes a tus amiguitos-dijo la mama de amu.

Mientras más rápido mejor-dijo rima

**AL SIGUIENTE DIA… **

**Rima, amu, ikuto, utau y mama**

Amu te voy a presentar a unos amigos-dijo rima

Que amigos?-dijo amu

Hola amu-dijo utau mientras entraba por la ventana

Utau? Ya yo la conozco-dijo amu

La viste mas no la conoces de verdad-dijo rima

Ella es hechicera?-dijo amu

No ella es loba al igual que ikuto-dijo rima

Y que tiene que ver todo esto?-dijo amu asustada

Que somos lobos tonta-dijo ikuto

No encargamos de devorar a los vampiros-dijo utau

Y a las personas no se las comen?-pregunta amu pensando que se la van a comer.

Las protegen pero ese no es el punto al que queremos llegar-dijo rima.

Y cual es díganmelo, pero mi pregunta es porque me cuentan esto a mí, soy una chica normal, común y corriente-dijo amu

**Bueno espero que le haya gustado…**

**Puede ser que no entiendan mucho pero más adelante, salen más las verdades de amu. Y perdón si está muy corta.**

**Espero su reviews**


End file.
